Possesive, Obsessive of Love
by Ricky senpai
Summary: Xi luhan hanya seorang siswa sma pada umumnya Hidupnya penuh dengan canda, tawa, dan kejahilan khas anak remaja Ia memiliki kehidupan yg sempurna dengan keluarga, teman Serta kekasih tercintanya yg sangat menyayangi luhan Namun semua itu menghilang tak kala ia bertemu dengan seorang pria misterius Yg dengan mudahnya mengambil kebahagiannya IT'S KAI x LUHAN/prolog up


Tittle: Possesive, Obsessive of Love

Cast: Luhan, Kai

Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst

Reted: M

Length: Chaptered

Languge: Indonesia

NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~

~rickysenpai

 _©This fanfict is fure from my brain ._

 _So i hope your respect my story._

 **NO FLAME,**

 **NO BASH CHARA,**

 **NO PLAGIAT,**

 **NO SILENT READERS** ** _._**

 _Warning:_

BL (Boys Love), More Typo(S)

I Told You Before, If You Hate YAOI or IF You HATE Me,

Better If You Don't Read My Fanfiction, Okay?

IT'S YAOI! KAIHAN KAI x LUHAN!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Character of this fanfict is themselve, them family and god,_

 _Plot, strory, and etc is fure in my brain don't be plagiat_

 _Summaryy:_

Xi luhan hanya seorang siswa sma pada umumnya

Hidupnya penuh dengan canda, tawa, dan kejahilan khas anak remaja

Ia memiliki kehidupan yg sempurna dengan keluarga, teman

Serta kekasih tercintanya yg sangat menyayangi luhan

Namun semua itu menghilang tak kala ia bertemu dengan seorang pria misterius

Yg dengan mudahnya mengambil kebahagian dari hidupnya

IT'S YAOI

KAI x LUHAN COUPLE HERE ! REPE SCENE HERE ! MATURE CONTENT HERE !

「Possesive, Obsessive of Love」 © 2015

Prolog

Sebuah pesta mewah yang di adakan di sebuah rumah dengan gaya modern clasic berlangsung dengan sangat rapih dan sempurna. Para tamu undangan yang datang pun di suguhi dengan dekorasi dan pemandangan yang mengagumkan serta rangkaian acara yang membuat mereka menikmati pestanya dengan sangat hikmat.

Taman belakang rumah mewah ini di sulap dengan apik menjadi sebuah tempat pesta yang anggun dan menawan dengan banyaknya bunga bunga yang tersusun rapih serta rindangnya pepohonan yang menambah kesan sejuk, dekorasi yang di tampilkan di taman belakan ini pun sepertinya sudah di siapkan dari jauh jauh hari karena hasilnya sangat sempurna. Air mancur di tengah tengan taman yang besar dengan pahatan patung mempercantik pemandangan berpuluh puluh pasang mata yang hadir.

Ya pesta kali ini adalah pesta dimana ini merupakan pesta pertunangan anak mereka satu satunya sang pewaris tunggal keluarga Xi dengan seorang wanita cantik, manis, dan pintar dari kalangan yang sama dengan mereka. Jelas saja pesta pertunangan anaknya semata wayang ini harus dilaksanakan dengan sempurna karena pertunangan ini akan menjadi pesta pertunangan mereka sekali dalam seumur hidup.

Anak mereka yang bernama Xi Luhan adalah pria kelahiran China yang memiliki paras yang tampan rupawan dan manis secara bersamaan, kulitnya yang putih bersih membuatnya menjadi pria yang segar dimata para kaum hawa begitu juga dengan perawakannya yang memiliki tinggi 178cm ini menambah nilai plus dalam penampilannya. Selain itu pembawaannya yang periang dan ramah itu tak ayal membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian dan banyak di sayangi oleh orang orang di sekitarnya.

Pasangan muda ini membuat banyak orang yang hadir disana baik itu teman teman luhan atau pun teman dari relasi sang ayah menjadi iri, banyak para relasi bisnis ayahnya yang menyayangkan dengan pertunangan ini karena tidak menjadikan anak mereka sebagai tunangan luhan. Namun terlepas dari itu semua pasangan yang sedang dirundung kebahagian ini adalah pasangan yang paling serasi yang pernah mereka temui.

"ah tuan xi, senang bertemu dengan mu" pria bertubuh tinggi dengan setelan jas putih dengan garis hitam di bagian kerahnya membalut kemeja berwarna biru muda yang melekat pas di tubuhnya membuat dirinya sangat berkarisma dan berwibawa.

"ah tuan wu, anda datang rupanya" tuan xi berserta istrinya memberi salam hangat pada pria teman relasi suaminya itu

"ah pestanya sangat mewah dan modern sesuai denganmu yang selalu berpikir berkembang jauh kedepan dari yang lainnya oleh sebab itulah perusahaan mu selalu selangkah lebih maju dari kami" ujar pria itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum menawannya, walau pun umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi namun karisma serta wajah tampan nya masih bisa memikat kaum hawa mana saja yang melihatnya.

"kau terlalu berlebihan, karena sebenarnya bukan aku yang menyiapkan semua ini" timpa tuan xi dengan santai dan senyum yang tidak kalah menawannya.

"benarkah ? lalu siapa ?" raut wajah bingung pria yang dipanggil tuan wu itu membuat tuan xi dan nyonya xi mengulum senyum bangga dan saling bertatapan sampai akhirnya tuan xi yang menjelaskannya.

"kau tau kan, aku punya seoran putra yang akan mewarisi semua aset aset ku. Jangan lupakan kalau dia juga memiliki keahlian yang sama dengan ku bahkan mungkin lebih" tuan xi kembali tersenyum bangga "lihatlah ini tuan wu, semua dia persiapkan dengan baik dia sangat telaten dengan segala hal bahkan dia tidak mau pestanya ini kurang satu apapun sehingga dia rela tidak tidur karena mengurus semuanya ini" kenang tuan xi yang melihat kerja keras anaknya dalam kesuksesan acara hari ini sampai sekolahnya sempat terbengkalai beberapa waktu.

"wah hebat tuan xi hebat, aku jamin dia pasti bisa menjadi pengusaha yang sukses dan leadership melihat dari hal yang sekecil ini pun dia merubahnya dengan hal yang besar" puji tuan wu "oh iya ngomong ngomong dimana anak mu itu ? aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan nya dan memberikan selamat"

"oh dia sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan teman temannya, sebentar aku panggilkan" kini giliran nyonya xi yang menyahut, pandangannya langsung mengedar ke seluruh tempat mecari sosok yang begitu ia sayangi yang ternyata sedang asik bercengkrama dengan temannya. Nyonya xi memanggil anaknya dan memberi isyarat untuk segera bergabung dan dengan cepat sang anak menuruti perintah ibunya setelah memberi isyarat pada teman temannya kalau dia ada urusan sebentar.

Pria berperawakan tinggi dengan kemeja berwarna biru muda dibalut rompi hitam yang stylish ditambah celana hitam bahan yang pas ditubuhnya, rambut yang di cat dark brown ditata dengan rapih dengan bagian ujung depannya yang di naikan menambah kesan tampan itu berjalan menghampiri tuan xi dan nyonya xi serta tuan wu.

"jadi ini jagoan mu itu tuan xi, sangat tampan seperti ayahnya dan memiliki mata yang indah seindah ibunya" kembali puji tuan wu membuat tuan dan nyonya xi tersenyum.

"ah kau ini, nah ini tuan wu yifan teman relasi ayah beri salam padanya" ujar tuan xi ramah pada sang anak yang dengan sopan membungkuk memberi hormat sembari berjabat tangan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"nama saya xi luhan anda bisa memanggil luhan saja" ujarnya

"hai luhan, kau terlihat sangat gembira hari ini" ujar tuan wu tersenyum ramah "selamat atas pertunangan mu semoga cepat menuju ke pelaminan"

"ah, mereka masih harus sekolah. Tidak perlu terburu-buru, setidaknya dengan pertunangan ini mereka tidak akan bisa di ambil yang lain karena sudah punya ikatan kan ? hanya berjaga-jaga, putra ku ini sedikit posesif terhadap pasangannya" papar sang nyonya xi

"ah ibu" luhan hendak memprotes kalau saja dia tidak sedang bersama teman relasi ayahnya itu. Tawa kegembiraan kembali terlihat, apalagi melihat wajah anaknya yang kini memerah karena penuturan nyonya xi

" oh iya aku dengar kau juga punya seorang putra tuan wu, dimana dia ? apa dia ikut bersama mu ? dia pasti sama tampannya dengan mu" kini tuan xi yang mencairkan suasana.

"ah iya aku hampir saja lupa" tuan wu langsung melihat ke arah belakang dimana terdapat seorang pria tampan yang sepertinya seumuran dengan luhan, rahangnya yang tegas dan sorot matanya yang tajam sama seperti ayahnya, tuan wu mengisyaratkan putranya untuk ikut bergabung.

"ini anakku namanya jongin tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil dengan panggilan kai, nah kai ini tuan xi dan nyonya xi sedangkan yang disebelah sana adalah anak mereka sepertinya kalian seumuran panggil dia luhan"

"senang bertemu anda" ujar kai sambil membungkuk hormat, tanpa sadar pandangannya tertuju pada sosok manis didepannya yang kini sedang bercengkarama dengan ayahnya. Pandangannya seakan terkunci dan tidak bisa berpaling ke lain sisi, lihat begitu mulusnya kulit putih itu, bibirnya yang soft pink mengkilap basah dan terlihat lembut , juga matanya yang indah seperti mata se-ekor rusa. Kai seperti mendapat jekpot hari ini, dia merasa dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada pria manis di depannya, pandangannya kini seolah tidak lepas dari leher jenjang pria itu yang entah sengaja atau kenapa salah satu kancing kemejanya ia buka membuka ruang untuk menampilkan leher putihnya dan bahu sempit itu membuat kai merasa ingin menandai bagian itu dan memberitahukan kepada dunia bahwa ia lah pemilik makhluk sempurna dihadapannya saat ini. Sampai lamunannya terbuyarkan oleh perkataan sang nyonya xi yang dengan enggan ia pun melepas pandangannya terhadap luhan.

"oh iya aku dengar kau bersekolah di luar negri apa itu benar kai ?"

"iya aku kebetulan melanjutkan studi ku di canada karena ayah tinggal disana agar tidak usah menyewa apartemen dan ayah bisa mengawasi ku katanya" ucap kai dengan gaya khasnya

"kau ini" sang ayah pun hanya memandang anaknya sambil tersenyum dan mengusap tatanan rambutnya.

"mungkin ayahmu itu sangat sayang terhadap mu jadi wajar kalau dia seperti itu karena tidak mau hal buruk menimpa mu kau harus bersyukur punya ayah seperti ayahmu ini" tuan xi berucap menasehati, karena walau bagaimana pun tuan wu dan tuan xi sudah berteman dan menjalin relasi dari tempo dulu setidaknya dia tau cerita bahwa tuan wu kehilangan sosok istri yang ia sayangi akibat kecelakaan ketika anaknya itu masih berumur 6th jadi dia bisa maklum kalau temannya ini sedikit overprotektif terhadap anaknya satu-satunya karena tidak ingin ada hal buruk yang dapat memisahkan anaknya dengan ayahnya.

"hai semuanya" sesosok wanita muda dengan gaun berwarna baby blue indah dan tatanan rambut yang di sanggul ke atas membuat anak rambutnya yang tak terikat di belakang terbebas begitu saja begitu pun rambut di bagian depannya, beberapa helai dari rambutnya dibiarkan begitu saja menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya. Wanita cantik itu membungkuk hormat dan merangkul tangan luhan mesra.

"bagaimana acaranya kau suka ?" kini luhan bertanya sambil mengusap rambut wanita yang ia cintai itu dengan rasa sayang

"iya aku suka, terimakasih ya kau sudah menyiapkan pesta mewah dan meriah juga romantis hanya untuk membahagiakan aku. Aku sangat senang sampai tidak tau harus membalasnya dengan apa"

"darimana kau tau ? ah.. pasti ibu yang beritahu" luhan yang tau bagaimana pujaan hatinya itu selalu mendapat info dari sang ibu tentangnya langsung melirik ke arah sang ibu dan dibalas senyuman dari sang ibu.

"bagaimana mungkin ibu membiarkan calon menantu ibu yang cantik dan manis ini merengek meminta penjelasan kenapa kau selalu tidak ada waktu untuknya setiap waktu, ibu pasti memberi tahunya karena dia juga berhak tau lu"

"baiklah baik"

"ah jadi ini adalah tunangan mu ?" kini tuan wu menatap ke arah wanita cantik itu.

"iya dia tunangan anak ku luhan, bagaimana mereka serasi kan ?" nyonya xi bertanya dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya memperhatikan anaknya yang begitu bahagia dengan wanita pilihannya. "sayang tunjukan cincinnya" tambahnya

Luhan dan wanita itu mengangkat tangan mereka dan membalikan telapak tangan mereka memperlihatkan punggung tangan mereka yang dimana salah satu dari jari manis mereka sudah terisi dengan cicin pertunangan yang indah dan pas mereka gunakan.

"wah kalian ini pasangan yang sangat serasi, semoga kalian cepat menikah ya"

"oppa aku sangat mencintai mu" wanita itu pun mencium pipi luhan dengan semburat merah yang kentara

"aku juga mencintaimu" balas luhan yang dengan sayang mencium kening wanita pujaannya dan memeluknya mengabaikan 8 pasang mata yang melihat ke romantisan pasangan muda itu.

Tanpa luhan sadari salah satu dari mereka sedang memperhatikan gerak gerik luhan sedari tadi dengan tatapan tidak suka dan mengintimidasi, tangannya mengepal erat sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih menahan amarah yang bergejolak di dadanya, dia tidak rela ada orang lain yang menyentuhnya seintim itu dia tidak suka bagaimana cara gadis itu memperlakukan nya dengan begitu mesranya dia juga tidak suka dengan sikap luhan yang hanya membiarkan dan membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

 **TIDAK**

 **TIDAK**

 **TIDAK**

Ini tidak boleh terjadi, luhan hanya boleh disentuh olehnya dan senyuman itu hanya boleh ia saja yang dapatkan bukan orang lain bukan juga keluarganya, entah kenapa dia hanya ingin memiliki pria itu seorang diri kalau perlu dia akan mengurungnya di tempat paling jauh sejauh yang dia bisa agar tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya dan menyentuhnya sesuka hati.

Ya, luhan hanya boleh menjadi miliknya milik kai seorang. Tanpa disadari senyum menakutkan terpatri di bibir nya.

"lu istirahat dulu" ujar sang ibu yang sudah beristirahat di sofa ruang keluarga bersama sang suami tercintanya.

"iya lu kau harus istirahat dulu" kini sang ayah yang memperingatkan, pasalnya luhan masih sibuk dengan beberapa sopenir hadiah petunangannya yang harus di antar besok ke rumah teman temannya dan luhan seperti tidak mau merepotkan, dia melakukannya dengan cepat dan tanpa berkomentar sedikit pun agar pekerjaannya selesai tepat waktu dan ia bisa beristirahat, dan segera menelpon kekasihnya yang ia cintai.

"iya ibu ayah aku akan beristiraha setelah aku membawa pesanan ku di toko" luhan kembali menuruni tangga dan menuju pintu keluar. Sang orang tua hanya bisa melihat perjuangan anaknya, ia juga tidak mungkin menyuruhnya berhenti karena luhan sangat ingin semuanya sempurna dan terperinci.

Sesampainya di toko yang ia tuju, luhan segera memarkirkan mobil sport berwarna dark red miliknya di depan toko, sangat mencolok dengan mobil mobil lainnya yang berjajar di depan dan belakang mobilnya. Luhan turun dari mobilnya dan segera menuju pintu masuk toko itu.

Setelah dirasa kebutuhannya sudah siap ia pun menyuruh pekerja toko itu agar membantunya membawa barang barang pesanannya untuk di masukan ke dalam mobilnya.

"sepertinya sudah semua, aku harus segera pulang hari sudah semakin sore rupanya" luhan pun keluar dari toko dengan beberapa barang di tangannya menuruni tangga.

Tanpa di sadari tubuh kuat seseorang membuatnya terhalang dan membuat tubuhnya kehilangan ke seimbangan sehingga tubuhnya terjatuh dan barang barangnya pun ikut tergolek begitu saja di jalan.

"ah maaf kau tidak apa apa ?" luhan merasa tubuhnya sakit, rupanya ini rasanya terjatuh. Lamunan luhan buyar ketika sebuah tangan kekar muncul di hadapan nya, ia pun mendongak melihat asal tangan itu dan dia melihat pria tampan berkulit tan yang sepertinya ia kenal siapa dia.

"Kai ?"

"ah maaf ya"

"ah iya tidak masalah" luhan bangun dari posisi terjatuhnya tanpa menerima bantuan kai dan itu membuat kai mengembangkan seringainya, kai melihat luhan yang memungut barangnya yang jatuh merasa luhan butuh bantuan ia pun membantu luhan sekali lagi.

"ah trimakasih" datar luhan menjawabnya dengan datar, sebisa mungkin kai menahan seringainya ia menghelan nafas berat

"kau pasti sangat sibuk ? kemana tunangan mu ? dia tidak ikut membantu ?"

"dia sedang istirahat, hari ini dia pasti kelelahan aku harus membuatnya fit lagi untuk besok"

"kau memang pasangan yang pengertian"

"ah tidak juga aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan dan sebaikanya aku pergi dulu permisi"

Belum ada beberapa langkah luhan merasa tangannya di tahan dan benar saja tangan tan itu menahan tangannya dan tanpa ia menoleh pun ia tau kalau pemilik tangan itu adalah kai.

"maaf bisa kau lepaskan ?"

"tidak akan ?" luhan mengerenyit bingung, ia menoleh dan kai menghampirinya berdiri tepat di hadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuatnya risih di sepanjang pesta tadi, ya luhan menyadari kalau sedari di pesta tadi kai selalu menatapnya dan luhan tidak suka caranya menatap seperti penuh ke posesifan dan intimidasi yang kuat membuat luhan merasa ingin menghilang agar tidak di perhatikan terus oleh kai.

"kai aku harus pulang, lepaskan tangan ku dan jangan halangi jalan ku"

"kau akan menjadi miliku luhan"

"apa yang kau bicarakan ?"

"aku ingin kau, pergilah bersama ku maka kau akan hidup dengan nyaman"

"maaf tapi aku bukan gay dan aku sudah punya kehidupan ku sendiri"

"kau bohong bahkan bibir mu sendiri bergetar ketika kau mengucapkannya"

"aku tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat dengan mu, permisi"

"kau hanyalah miliku luhan"

"kai berhentilah bermimpi"

"aku mungkin sedang bermimpi dan aku sangat berharap bahwa mimpi akan menjadi kenyataan"

"dan aku pastikan mimpi mu tidak akan terwujud, aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang akan menemani hari hari ku dia cantik, muda dan sangat pintar dia sangat..."

"CUKUP LUHAN ! kau akan menjadi milik ku " perkataan luhan terputus oleh lengkingan suara berat membuat luhan terhentak. Dan tanpa di sangka kai menarik tengkuk luhan.

 **KISS**

Ia menciumnya menekan bibir lembut itu dan menghisapnya, rasanya sangat lembut, manis dan memabukan kai berani menjamin kalau luhan bukan anak yang suka merokok atau pun meminum alkohol dia sangat sehat bibir soft pink itu begitu terasa seperti candu untuknya bahkan ia enggan untuk memutus lumatannya dan semakin menekan bibir itu seakan ingin memakannya sampai habis, luhan yang kesadarannya sudah mulai terkumpul mencoba memberontak.

Dan ...

 **PLAK**

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus dipipi kai, dengan nafas yang terengah engah dan barang bawanya yang sudah tergeletak kembali di jalanan, tatapannya mengisyaratkan kemarahan tangannya mengepal merasa dilecehkan oleh orang yang bahkan ia sudah enggan menatapnya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"sudah cukup tuan kai, aku menghargai mu karena ayahmu adalah teman dan rekan relasi ayahku jadi aku berusaha bersikap sopan terhadap mu, tapi sikap mu kali ini sangat keterlaluan !" luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan barangnya begitu saja dan segera masuk kedalam mobil sportnya melaju dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan kai yang memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan luhan , 'sakit juga ternyata eh ? ' kai terkehkeh

"menarik, kita lihat saja nanti luhan apa yang bisa aku perbuat untuk membuatmu takluk kepada ku, kalau perlu aku kan membawa mu ketempat paling terpencil sekali pun dan mengurung mu di ruangan yang angin pun tidak dapat masuk kedalamnya kau hanya milikku luhan hanya milik ku" smirk kembali terukir dan entah apa yang ia rencanakan untuk luhannya...

TBC

Comeback dengan FF baru - baru prolog nih belum chapter 1 so reviewnya ditunggu :v maaf buat beberapa ff yang terbengkalai milik author lainnya, lagi ga ada ide soalnya :v makanya kasih semangat dong dengan review di ff author lainnya yang mau di lanjutin nanti kalau banyak yang pengen di lanjut author coba lanjutin kan kalau banyak yang review jadi penyemangat juga :v iya gak XD yang nunggu FF Sadistic Lovers Ffnya mau kelar paling besok pagi di post mudah mudahan ya ga janji xD, trus yang 'Boy's in Love' itu akhirnya bakal ada sequelnya yang di kasih judul 'The Boy's' makin seru deh kisah cinta si HUNHAN bakal ada saingannya :v hahaha trus yang TRAP itu mudah mudahan ya chapter 1nya keluar :v

Buat FF lainnya lagi kosong -_- dalam proses pencarian inspirasi doakan semoga cepet dapet inspirasi ya -_-

Buat FF selingan yang di inspirasi dari webtoon untoucable itu, nanti diterusin kalau lagi beneran ga ada ff yang bakal di publis biar ga kosong banget gitu ga update apa-apa xD

Pokoknya doain supaya kelar ff yang lainnya dan terus support, review di tunggu juga oke oke (y) yang mau nanya nanya bisa cek askFm atau twitter (baru bikin :v) yang mau minta askFm sama twitter author tinggal Pm aja deh :v oke see you next chap (y)


End file.
